


Carl

by popbubblegum



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popbubblegum/pseuds/popbubblegum
Summary: George is pregnant and grows an special bond with his unborn, child.





	1. An Unlikely Surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write, mpreg, again.

One evening can really change a life, and George knew that out of all of the nights, he has ever spent with Ringo, this would be the night, he would remembered. That, night out in the cave of George's home, when needing to be close to each other for warmth turned into something more.

George wasn't counting on it, either was he thinking about it, but, what resulted from riding Ringo, for those few hours, turned into the biggest surprise of George's life. He was told that, he was expecting a baby... but how could this be?... how could George fall, pregnant? When the doctors, told him, how it happened, it started to make sense in a way and George couldn't believe his joy, at the thought he would having a family with Ringo.

However, the doctors had told George, not to be happy about it, George's case was rare, but he wasn't the only one. Because of George's gender, he was told that the baby was not going to make it, they told George that the best thing to do, is to get rid of the baby. George couldn't believe it, he was overjoyed a few moments before, only to be told that his son or daughter won't make it and that it would best to let them go.

But, George couldn't do that, it when against everything that he believed in, his spiritual beliefs, he just can't get rid of the best thing that has ever happened to him. Despite, the doctors warning, that if George keeps the baby, he will grow to attached, and that will only make it harder to let go, once the baby, dies, George refused to listen to them.

Was it naive of George to keep this baby, despite what might happen? Maybe so, but he was already attached to this child and a part of him, has hope that maybe, the baby will make it to full term. When, George when home, that night, his guilt set in, when he saw, his wife and son, they going to find out... everyone will.

George, wonders, who will be the most angry at him, he couldn't help but think that Ringo's wife, Barbara was going to be, she never really felt comfortable with Ringo and George, being in the same room as each other, something like this would destroy her and George knew that.

But, George was all over the place, with his feelings, but the guilt would always disappear, when he thinks about Ringo's reaction, his going to be shocked, but happy... happier then, he has ever been. George smiled at the thought of telling Ringo, just to see that big smile, those blue eyes, sparkle, his reaction of being told, that his going to be a father again. 

Ringo always had such a special bond with children, they love being in his presence, maybe, because they know, he is a sweetheart. The way, Ringo bonds with Dhani, is so precious and it never fails to melt George's heart, despite the situation they are in, George knows that Ringo is going to be, there for him and their unborn child.

George, when to bed that night, a smile appeared on his face, as he thought about, the baby that he has created with Ringo. He rub his stomach, though he didn't have a bump yet, he knew that he would be showing soon, and George's thoughts of Ringo, touching and kissing his bump, while looking up at George, with his big, blue eyes became too much for him to handle.

George, needed to stop thinking about this, otherwise, he won't be able to sleep and he needs his sleep, he and Ringo have an interview with Michael Aspel, something that George was looking forward too, because he hadn't seen, Ringo since that night. 

"Goodnight, little one" George, whispered before falling asleep, his dreams being filled with Ringo and the baby.

George, sat backstage in the dressing room, he only had a few minutes left, until he was expected to go on, the Aspel and Co, show. George was wearing a suit, with a grey jacket, he didn't really need to worry about hiding any weight gain, not yet anyway, his was still thin, but in time his bump was going to show and George was sure, that his chocolate cravings weren't going to help.

"By the way, where is that, chocolate, block?" George thought, as he look though his bag, only to hold it so that everything would fall out, finally the chocolate block, landing on the floor, which George took.

Sitting back, George unwrapped the block of chocolate and started. breaking bits of, it. Taking in, small bites, George's eyes, rolled in a delightful manner at the taste of peppermint, reclining in his seat, George noticed something different about himself in the mirror.

"Damn... I have gain weight around here..." George, spoke as his hands moved around his stomach, George was only one month along but still, this made him anxious, putting down the chocolate, George did, one of his bottoms up, around his stomach.

"There, that will do" George, spoke, as he hid the small, bump.

Just then, Ringo stood at the door, of the dressing room, George saw him but it was rather awkward because, they didn't say hi to each other, Ringo just stood there, watching George eat a family block of chocolate.

"Uh... hi George..." Ringo, stopped and stare at George in amusement, George took small bites of the chocolate, his eyes never leaving Ringo's. Such a tease, Ringo thought, George was really asking for it, Ringo's pants grew tight at the sight but he had to calm himself, they had to do a interview.

"What's the manner, Richard? Can't handle, it? George asked, with raised eyebrows.

"Why do you do that? Why must you say your not interested in me and yet tease me?" Ringo, asked.

"I just like to test you, see how far, I can push you" George replied.

"Well... you already done, that" Ringo, spoke, sounding rather, shy.

George, just winked at him, while taking another huge bite of the chocolate.

"Uh... George, why are you eating a family block of chocolate? Ringo, asked.

"Because, I'm eating for two now" George, replied, with a smile.

"What?" Ringo, asked.

Just then, George was called out, it was time for the interview to start and George was first to go, "See you, down there, Rings" George, spoke as he left the room.

The sound of cheers and claps from the audience filled the room, greeting Michael Aspel and shaking his hand, George sat down on the black, leather chair, he played around with his button, making sure it was still in place, the interview, proceeded and George answer all the questions. Soon, Ringo was called down, and George tried to contain his excitement, as he watched Ringo walked down the stairs, he was nicely dressed in a black suit, his dark shades and beard, which reminded George of the younger years.

"There, go my hormones" George, thought to himself as he watched Ringo, walked down those stairs.

George felt his heart beat get faster, as Ringo got closer, and once, they seated, Ringo said, one of the most adorable things, "I hate gardening but I love him" George giggled at that and blushed at how, sweet that was. As, the interview when on, George felt his mood shift, he would go, from giggling and happy, to bothered and hormonal, it was those, mood swings, that George was having.

When Ringo said that he loves George for the second time, George looked down and played with his buttons, as if he wasn't paying any attention, George, smiled at Ringo's words, he couldn't help himself, all those times that he said that he didn't share the same feelings, he was lying. Though, he didn't want to make it seem obvious to people that he felt the same, especially in this moment.

George, continued to play, with his buttons, as a distraction of some sort, but he was having trouble, his small bump was giving him difficultly, and he felt like he was getting anxious. He calm down and decided just to hold, his hands in front of his stomach. George, felt his mood changing again, this time, he felt the need to be near Ringo, like he wanted to hug him and not let go.

But was it his need or the baby's need to be close to Ringo? George felt that it was both his and his baby's need, maybe, he could cuddle with Ringo, a little later on.

"Georgie..." Oh... God... the way that man, would call George, "Georgie" sent vibrations, right though George's body, Ringo, always said in such a pure and loving way, this wasn't helping George, only making the urgency to be closer to Ringo, stronger. 

When the interview, came to an end, both Ringo and George, when off to the dressing rooms, George entered first, without a word, George wrapped his arms around Ringo, "Please, cuddle me" George, begged.

Ringo, brought, George in closer, George felt, relieved as he finally got a chance to be close to Ringo, it felt good, especially with the close contact that Ringo was sharing with his, unborn baby, and he had no idea. Just, then, Ringo started to push his weight against George, the younger felt the pressure get too much for his bump and he, quickly broke the embrace.

"Ouch..." George, spoke as he rub his stomach.

"George, I'm sorry... are you okay" Ringo, asked.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine... you just..." George, stopped, as he finally undid his bottom that had been causing, him so much discomfort, his small bump was revealed to Ringo.

"Gain, weight" Ringo, spoke.

"Hmm... Oh yes, I have" George, replied.

"Might need to stop, eating, family blocks of chocolate" Ringo, joked.

"Yeah, I don't want to get fat and become unattractive to you" George, spoke.

"Rubbish, George, you could be fat and I'll... still find you, beautiful" Ringo, spoke as he looked down at the floor, nervously.

George, smiled at that, how sweet Ringo could be, this is how, George knew that Ringo would never cared about him, gaining weight, from this pregnancy. George, still his hand on, his bump, rubbing it, gently, it wasn't Ringo's fault, but George was in pain, now.

"Here... maybe this might, help" Ringo, spoke as he placed his hand on George's stomach, caressing it.

"Oh... that's nice..." George, spoke as he looked down at Ringo's hand, George wasn't expecting this to happen, he was speechless.

"Maybe, move your hand, here" George, spoke as he moved his hand to the middle of his stomach, he held his hand on top of Ringo's and they just looked into each other's eyes.

"Oh... God... I need to tell him" George, thought.

"This little, weight gain around your stomach is adorable, I hope you, keep it" Ringo, spoke as he gave a big, smile.

"Well, I'm glad, you think so" George, spoke as he winked.

"Is that better?" Ringo, asked.

"Much, better, thanks Ringo" 

"Well, I'll be visiting, you next week" Ringo, spoke.

"Yes, for recording sessions, can't wait" George, replied.

They said, their goodbyes and when, Ringo, left the room, George was alone with his thoughts, "That was daddy" George, spoke as he rubbed his bump.

George was overwhelmed by his happiness, his going to tell Ringo, and he was going to see that expression of pure happiness on Ringo's face as George, tells him "I'm pregnant, we are going to be a family" and George couldn't wait for that day.


	2. Beautiful Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George, imagines his life with Ringo and their child.

George walked though the recording studios, with a smile that was radiant, that hadn't left his face, since the day started. Tom, Bob, Jeff and Roy, wondered what has gotten into the guitarist, for him to be so... cheerful, George was always happy in many ways, but today was different, George's happiness was infectious and the others, couldn't help but smile and laugh with George, even though they had no idea, what George seem to be celebrating.

As, George continued to, walk around the studio, he was lost in his thoughts about Ringo and the baby, George had, his first ultrasound, and found out that he was in his third month, already and the day, where he will telling Ringo, was getting closer and closer. George had called Ringo, and both arranged to meet up at George's home, George plans on telling, Ringo out in his garden, their special place.

"Does, anyone know, what has come over, George?" Tom, asked the others.

"Oh... I don't know, seems normal to me" Jeff, replied.

"No... no, he seems overjoyed, like he has just received the best new of his life" Tom, replied.

"Maybe, his in love?" Roy, spoke, while the others, just turned their heads to look at him.

"In, love?" Tom, asked.

"With... Ringo" Bob, spoke, not being able to help the fit of laughter that came, when the others just looked at him.

"Bob, your joking... I mean, maybe Ringo has a thing for George, but it's one sided" Tom, spoke.

"Oh, seriously, come off now... George has always had a thing for the drummer, he just likes teasing Ringo, especially in those tight pants... perhaps, I said too much" Bob, laughed.

While, the other musicians, try to work out, the reason as to why, George was so happy. George was lost in his own fantasy, he started to imagine, the birth of his son or daughter and Ringo just being there, in that moment, holding George's hand and encouraging him and the look on Ringo's face, when he sees, their child for the first time. 

George's thoughts then, when onto their's child's first day of school, George making lunch, and giving his child, a kiss on the forehead, and then kissing both of his child's cheeks before saying goodbye, he thought about, Ringo driving their child off to school. 

All these wonderful thoughts, started to fill George's mind, and he had to calm down, because he was sure, that his fellow band mates, are going to notice. George walked towards the others, he approached Bob and gave his hand, Bob gave him an confused look but, took George's hand, anyway. George, managed to get Bob, out of his chair, George grab hold of Bob's other hand, and they started to dance, in an awkward manner, much to the amusement of Tom, Jeff and Roy, who just laughed.

"George, what are you doing?"

"I'm dancing" George, replied.

"Yeah, but why?" Bob, asked.

"I just feel like dancing, you know" George, spoke as he let go off, Bob's hands.

"You know, we should all dance, more often" George, spoke.

"I don't see, why not?" Tom, spoke, as stood up.

"Your not going to dance, are you?" Bob, asked.

"But, I want too, George is right, we should all get up and dance, more often" Tom, spoke as he held onto George's hands and they started to sway, around the room, soon Jeff and Roy, joined in. Bob refused, but then George gave him, no other choice but to join in, Bob felt silly, and as he looked into George's eyes, a thought came to his mind about why, George was suddenly so happy "He has seen, Ringo's dick" Bob, thought and then laughed.

"What's so funny?" George, asked.

"Nothing, just how... silly this all, is" Bob, replied.

When, George arrived home, that night, he started to think of his baby again, he couldn't help it, his unborn child was all he thought about now. George's bump had grown, and he did start wearing clothes that would hide it, though most of the time, he got away with, people just assuming it's weight gain.

"I wonder, if your going to be a boy or girl?" George, spoke as he rub his hand against the bump.

George, has a feeling that the baby is going to be a boy, and he did have a name for the child. If the child is a boy, then George wants his name to be Carl, after his and Ringo's idol, Carl Perkins, he is sure that Ringo, would like the idea, just as much, as he does.

"Carl... yes, we will call you, Carl... hello, sweet Carl... my little angel" George, spoke, in a tone that was sweet and loving.

Walking, out to his garden and sitting down amongst the flowers, George lay on his back, taking in the sun's warmth as he rested, his hands on his growing bump, in the past few weeks, George had started to feel the baby move, it was strange yet wonderful feeling. And it, only made George more eager to tell Ringo, he was going to tell Ringo, several weeks earlier but Ringo, got busy with other things, but it was going to happen, only a few days, until Ringo was, coming over.

"Carl, I'm going to tell, daddy very soon, about you... I promise, his going to love you, just like I do" George, spoke.


	3. The Worse News.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George, loses the baby.

George had been feeling very strange today, he couldn't understand, why was it just his morning, sickness? Maybe it was, but ever since, the day started George had been feeling horrible, a lot worse then what he normally feels. Maybe, it's nothing and it will soon, pass, sometimes George has days, where he feels worse then other days, it's just quite bad today, with the sore stomach and legs. George decided to go, make himself some tea, during the earlier weeks of his pregnancy, where George's morning sickness, started, he had spent a lot of time, looking for remedies to help get him though the mornings, he found tea to be a great comfort and he needs it, especially today.

When, George had finished, making the tea, he held the cup up, just underneath his nose, taking in the herbal smell, before slowly, wrapping his lips around the cup, taking in a long slip and then releasing the cup. He proceeded to go outside and sit back, in his chair, thinking about the day, ahead of him, more recording and then a lunch out with his fellow band members. George, wonders, if he should tell them... no that wouldn't be a good idea, but their going to have to find out, soon, George is already, showing and it's lucky, he can still, hide his bump. 

But, in another month, he won't be able to hide and then, before George knows it, he will have heaps of angry people at his front door, mainly Ringo's wife, but George wouldn't blame her, what he and Ringo did was wrong, but this little life, shouldn't have to suffer. 

Carl, is special and his going to make it, regardless of what the doctors told George. When George had finished the last of his tea, he when back inside and washed the cup up, putting it away, the tea did help, George didn't feel that sick, anymore, but the horrible pain, in his stomach, remained.

"Maybe, it will go, away" George, spoke, suddenly, he felt a unpleasant shooting pain, which made him, grab his stomach, "What... was that?" George, spoke, gently rubbing his stomach.

That sudden pain, took George by surprise, he has not had something like that happen to, him, but George doesn't think, he should worry, maybe it just isn't a good day for Carl. George, grabbed his coat, his bag and guitar, before saying goodbye to his family and making his way to the recording sessions.

Roy, Jeff, Tom and Bob, were all to happy, to see George, the past few days, George has been an joy to work with, but today, they observed something different in their friend, he wasn't so cheerful and energetic. They also, noticed that George looked pale, he was struggling to hold his guitar, his voice was horse and he just seem moody.

"George, what do you think, of this?" Bob, asked as he played a tune on his guitar, George gave him a rather annoyed look.

"You don't like it?" Bob, asked, as he continued to play the same tune, the look on, George's face, was starting to make, Bob angry.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR TUNE..." George, yelled, which scared Bob and made him, take a step back.

"What's the matter with you?" Bob, asked.

George, didn't say anything, as he realized how rude, he just was, he then walked away in embarrassment, into the nearby bathroom, George washed his face, starring into the mirror, "What's wrong Carl" George, whispered as he rubbed his bump, George then heard the bathroom, door open and he quickly stood up, turned over to see Jeff, with a look of concern.

"Are you not well?" Jeff, asked.

"Well... I have been sick, since this morning, just woke up this morning, feeling the worse, I have ever felt" George, replied.

"Well... I guess that explains, why you seem so different, today, why don't you go home, we can get back to work, when your better" Jeff, spoke.

"I do, want to be at my best, thank you" George, replied, as he made his way out of the bathroom.

"I'm going home, everyone... uh... I'm sorry Bob for the fight" George, spoke.

"Hey, don't worry about it, you just go home and rest" Bob, replied.

George, smiled at Bob, he picked up his things and waved goodbye to his friends, suddenly that familiar and sudden pain, when though his stomach again, causing George to drop his bag, the others quickly rushed over to him. George was struggling to bend over, so Tom helped to picked up his bag for him.

"George, are you okay?" Tom, asked.

"Yeah... yeah... I'm fine... just need to get home, you boys take care now" George, spoke as he left the building.

When George, arrived home, it was late afternoon, George decided maybe a bath, will help make him feel better. Filling the tub, up with warm, soapy water, George waited until the water, felt just right, he removed his robe and slowly got in, breathing a heavy sign of relief, resting his head against the tub, he moved his hand down to his bump, gently caressing it, before closing his eyes.

Suddenly, that horrible pain came back, and George opened his eyes, quickly leaning forward, grabbing his stomach rather, tightly. George, felt something strange, run down his legs and he got out of the bathtub and to his horror, he saw blood running down his legs.

"Oh... God... oh no... this can't be happening" George, cried.

George, quickly grabbed his robe, the pain was unbearable at this point, but he managed to make it to his phone, calling for an ambulance, before collapsing onto the couch, George's head was spinning, and the shooting pain was all over his body, so unbearable that George lost consciousness.

His, dark brown eyes, flicked open, all he could see was the bright lights that filled the hallway of the hospital, all he could hear were the doctors talking to each other, George's eyes closed again, and when he opened them again, he was in a room, with a few doctors standing at the end of his bed.

"George... how are you feeling?" One of the doctors, asked.

When, George came to the realization off, what has happened, his first thought was whether Carl was alright, "My baby... is it..." George, stopped, noticing that the pain he was having in his stomach was gone, he looked over at the doctors, who were all giving him a sympathetic look, George felt nerves run though his entire body.

"Why... why are you all, looking at me, like that?" George, asked.

They still didn't answer him.

"MY BABY" George, yelled, as he rub his hand against, his stomach but something, felt different.

"George" one of the doctors, spoke and George looked up at him, giving him, his full attention.

"There is no easy way to, say this"

"What?... no easy way... my baby is fine, I was just having a bad day, right?..." George, asked, but the doctors continued to stare at him, their expressions, were making him nervous.

"Am I right?" George, asked.

"George, we're very... so... very... sorry"

"No... no... oh... no" George, spoke, starting to feel his eyes get misty.

"The baby..." the doctor, stopped, and gave instructions to the other doctors, to leave the room and go, get something.

"What happened? Please tell me, my baby is okay... please doctor... please" George, cried.

"The baby... we tried"

George, had his, eyes tightly close, preparing himself for, the absolute worse, but his tears still managed to roll down his cheeks.

"The baby's gone..."

"I... I... miscarry..." George, spoke, though heavy breathing.

"We tried to, bring the baby back... tried to get it to breath... but it was too late"

"Those... pains..." George, cried and hung his head, down in shame.

"If, I wasn't so selfish, and came here, earlier... Carl... his dead because of me..." George, spoke as he looked into the doctor's eyes.

"No, George, it was not your fault, you didn't know"

"So... my baby's gone?..." George, asked, still struggling to understand what has happened.

"We... did... everything... we could..." 

"You didn't do... enough" George, cried as he covered his face with his hands.

Just then, a doctor arrived in the room, holding a shoe box, George looked up, "What's... what's that?" George, asked.

"While, you were under, we had to take the baby out"

"Oh God... his just a fetus..." George, cried.

"I know this is hard, but would you like to take Carl, home... if not, we can..."

"NO... no... I'll take him" George, replied.

The doctor, walked closer to George, and handed the shoe box, to him, George didn't open it at first, he just stare at the box, taking in a heavy breath. Finally, finding the strength to open the box, he slowly lifted the lit and placed it next to him, he looked down and his worse fears were confirmed.

He looked down at an undeveloped baby, Carl was just a fetus, an lifeless fetus, his skin was pale and pink and when George took him out of the box, Carl was only half the size of George's hand, "Oh... God... no..." George, cried.

George moved his index finger to Carl's cheek, gently caressing his cheek, "So, this is all I can produced?" George, asked.

"George, you knew of the risks, but despite the warning... you were brave and had hope, that you would see this though... it's not your fault, but you need to know, that's it's best to never put yourself in this situation, ever again"

"This baby would off been loved, so much by everyone..." George, spoke.

"Is there, anything, I can do for you?"

"Bring back, Carl... my sweet... precious boy... my angel" George cried.

"That's what he is now, George... an angel"

"He always was one, even before this... he made me so happy" George, spoke.

"We are going to give you some time, alone... we're sorry"

When the doctors left the room, George was all alone, looking down at the fetus, George finally let his emotions out, crying so loud that he didn't care, if people heard him. He looked away from Carl for a moments, as if he was still in disbelief, only to look down and still see Carl, an lifeless and undeveloped fetus. 

George, thought back to everything that he had ever imagined with this, little baby, he imagined, telling Ringo, giving birth to Carl, the moment, where he would be given Carl to hold for the first time, he imagined everything. And now, it seems, that will be it all, it seems. Just an dream, and something that was not meant to be, a lot like how George feels about himself and Ringo. But George could dream... right?... but it will never feel the same.

George moved his hands down to his stomach, his bump was gone, as if it all never happened, a tear rolled down George's face and landed on top of Carl, George wiped it away, picking Carl and placing him in his hand, George started to wonder, who Carl, would off looked like.

"I think, you would off had Ringo's eyes... those ocean blue eyes that you could get lost in, maybe you would off had my eyebrows. Would, you off been a drummer or a guitarist? Maybe both? But regardless of all that, you would off been loved, in fact, you are loved by me, I loved you from the very first moment I saw you, I'm going to miss, you, I'm going to miss, feeling you move around. I love you, daddy, George loves you so much... forever"

The next day and George had arrived home, it was good that he was alone, especially today, he walked to his room and found a bag... a special bag that had baby items, George emptied the bag, and observed the many things that fell out, an photo frame with the words "my first birthday" an book, about an baby's journey, such as first steps, and the first word, an t shirt that George picked up and held over his chest and lastly an teddy bear, which George hugged.

But, George suddenly felt a wave of anger, overcome and he threw all the baby items around the room, in a fit of rage, "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME... I NEEDED YOU" George, cried, before falling to his knees, he looked up and saw Carl's ultrasound photo, his first and last, George kissed the photo and placed the photo close to his heart, "I'm sorry, Carl... I'm really sorry... I couldn't do it... I let you down" George, cried.

George walked over to the shoe box, he needed to find a place to buried Carl and he figured that his garden, would be the best place, so George took Carl, he walked around his garden, trying to find a place, he reached the end of his garden and he decided that this would be the place.

Getting a shovel, digging a hole, before looking for some flowers to pick. George, remembered the ultrasound photo that he still had in his pocket, he took it out and he thought, whether he should buried Carl with this. Looking over the photo, George decided he needed to part with it, if he were to keep the photo, George would spend the rest of his life just looking at it... looking at the child, he only ever wanted to hold and keep safe, but never could.

Placing, the photo, into the box, he took Carl out, one last time, holding him, in his hand, the closest George would ever get to holding Carl. George still couldn't believe it, this was his and Ringo's child and it was lifeless... though George never thought that something like this would ever happen, that time spent out in the cave with Ringo, was very special and he knew Carl was made with love.

George leaned down and placed a kiss on Carl, "I have to say goodbye now... have to... let you go" George, cried as he placed Carl into the box, and lower him down into the hole.

"I love you... so much" George, spoke as he placed the flowers on top of the box.

"Be free now... angel" George, cried, he stood there for awhile, before finally throwing dirt over the box.

How was George supposed to go on, after this? He just had to be brave and carry on, he still had things and people to live for. But he will never forget Carl, for as long as he lives, he doesn't think, he should ever tell Ringo about Carl, it would break his heart and George doesn't want that.

Later that day, a knock was heard at George's door, he answered it and saw Ringo, he had forgotten he had invited Ringo to come over, this would off been the day, he told Ringo about Carl, George step aside and allowed Ringo in.

"George, are you okay?" 

"Follow me, there's something, you need to see" George, replied.

The walk to the garden was very quiet, the two men didn't say a word to each other, Ringo wanted to say, something but he didn't want to upset George. When they reached the end of the garden, Ringo saw a small grave, with the name, "Carl" surrounded by flowers.

"Carl..." Ringo, spoke, looking over at George.

"He was my beloved pet bird" George, replied.

"I'm... sorry" Ringo, replied.

"It's okay... it's just... his death was so unexpected, he was still very much a baby" George, spoke.

"When did he..." Ringo, spoke.

"Last, night... he just collapsed, and the vets told me that they did everything they could... but it was too late" George, spoke.

Ringo moved closer to George and brought him in, for a hug, George relaxed into Ringo's arms, he needed this, a hug, after everything that has happened.

"Carl, couldn't fly yet, so I carried him, with me, everywhere I when" George, spoke.

"Maybe, he has found, his wings" Ringo, spoke.

"I believe he has... an angel, now" George, replied.

Tears, started to fall out of George's eyes, Ringo using, a forefinger, wiped them away, George looked into Ringo's eyes and Ringo grabbed George by his shoulders and brought him down, kissing George on the forehead.

"I'm sure, he loves you" Ringo, spoke.

"He loves you too" George, replied.

For, the rest of the day, George and Ringo, spent the day, gardening and playing music, though George was suffering, Ringo was the comfort he needed, maybe, one day, George will tell Ringo, the truth about Carl. 

A month passed, and George was in an photo shoot, he was given a baby to hold, the baby smiled and gently touched George's cheek, the baby made him think of Carl, he couldn't help it. Anytime, George would see a baby, all he would think about is Carl, he misses Carl, he is always thinking off him.


	4. Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo and George, try for a baby.

Ringo remembers it like it was yesterday, George had told him, that they were were expecting an baby... a baby that was long gone, now. He didn't believe, George when he first told him, but he didn't laugh or think it was a joke, George was very serious and holding back tears. It started to all make sense, when Ringo remembered George saying to him, that he was eating for two, the time, George got him to touch his bump and, when George told him that Carl was not his bird but their dead, child.

"The cave, is that where Carl was conceived?" Ringo, asked.

"Yes, on that special, cold, winter's night... little Carl... George, stopped, to wipe away his tears.

They talked, for hours, about Carl and what could off been, it was a year after, George's miscarriage, and the pain was still so raw, George blamed himself, he hated himself and that killed Ringo. His, George is not selfish, and what happened to Carl, it wasn't his fault. 

Ringo was in pain too, that he had no idea that Carl, even existed, he had touched George's bump, the closest contact, he had with Carl. But he didn't blame George for not telling him, he knew he wasn't going to, had Carl, not died. On, the days, where Ringo, would visit, George's home, they would take, flowers to Carl's grave, sometimes, Dhani would go with them. Everyone, knew about George's pregnancy and miscarriage, though anger and betrayal, was felt by their wives, so much empathy was shown to George too, Carl, though he was never meant to be, was loved by everyone.

It was surreal, yet beautiful to Ringo, that he and George could off, done this... create an life, and it was then, that Ringo, wondered, if they should try for another baby, if it is something that George wants, then he will give it to him. But George, had told him, that the risk of the baby not making it, were high and he couldn't live, though the pain of losing Carl, ever again. They, never talked about it, again, but throughout the years, whenever they got intimate, Ringo refused to use protection, in the hope that George would end up, pregnant, not that George noticed or seemed to care, they never used protection and George didn't believe he was going to fall, pregnant, again.

He wanted, a child with George, and he knew that, somewhere, deep down that George wanted it too, he just feared, going though the same pain of losing a child again. As the years, passed, George started to warm to the idea, of having a baby, he loved the idea of a baby and a family with Ringo, but he was lacking the confidence in himself, he had to learn to let go, off his pain, he believes that Carl would want him to be happy.

They, came to a decision, that they wanted to start, trying for a baby, before they got too old, they both wanted this, more then anything. It was late at night, George had saddled Ringo, sliding down his thick length, George proceeded to go up and down, in Ringo's lap, leaning down to kiss, Ringo, when they both reached, climax. 

"Well, hopefully, tonight was the night" Ringo, whispered, into George's ear.

"I love, you" George, whispered.

"Love, you too" Ringo, replied.

They, shared a kiss, and felt asleep, they stayed in the same position with George resting on Ringo's chest, Ringo didn't pull out for obvious reasons. A few days, later, and George when to the doctors, but they told him, the same thing that they have been telling him for the past few years, "We're sorry, but your not pregnant" those words were getting to hard to hear.

"We are getting, too old" George, spoke.

"No... Georgie... we just need to keep, trying"

"TRYING? all, we have been doing is, trying? for the past few years" George cried.

"This is our dream, we can't give up... ever" Ringo, replied.

"We had our chance... Carl... and I... lost him" George, cried, burying his head in his hands.

"That wasn't your fault" Ringo, spoke as, caressed George's cheek.

"It's just... maybe I was only meant to be pregnant once, never again" George, replied.

"No, that's not true, you were meant to have a child" Ringo, spoke.

George just looks, down at the floor.

"Tell, you what? Maybe... we can slow down a little on this, maybe there are other things, we can do in bed" Ringo, joked.

"Funny, Ringo... but maybe we have been, doing it a bit too much... perhaps the next time, when we are in the mood and ready" George, spoke.

"Agree" Ringo, replied, giving George a kiss on his forehead.

A few years, later and still nothing... but despite, everything, they still tried and were very determined. That was until, George received the horrible news that he was sick, and suddenly, his dream of wanting a family with Ringo was over, that night, when he told Ringo and they cried, for hours.

Months, passed and George was receiving, treatment, he felt weak, and tired. But, never too, tired to go, gardening with Ringo, it was just an normal day for them, as they planted and watered, various pants. They were both, going though pain, over George's illness, but they never allowed it to take away, the joy, they always felt in each other's presence.

When, they were done, working around, the garden, both George and Ringo, both laid out, among the flowers and underneath the warm, sun. George looked over at the man, laying next to him and smiled, this was George's paradise, his garden and Ringo, he then placed his hand in Ringo's and they held, hands, it was quiet and peaceful.

Just, then, Ringo rolled on top of George, careful not to lean his weight against him, "Richard... what are you doing?" George, asked.

"I know, you haven't given up, on our dream" Ringo, spoke.

"Ringo... I haven't but I could lose the baby... again" George, replied.

"I know, and I have thought, about the risks, like the high chance that the baby won't make it, your age and now... your illness... I don't want to sound selfish" Ringo, spoke.

"No... your not being selfish at all" George, spoke.

"It's just, I want this and I know you do, too" Ringo, spoke.

"Oh... I do, want a child, with you... I really do... but it's too late" George, replied.

"I don't know, how much time, I have left" George, cried.

"That's why, I want you to be happy" Ringo, replied.

"It's too late" George, replied. 

"Give me last chance, I can do this for you" Ringo, spoke.

George, didn't say anything, he just smile and a light blush, appeared on his face, as he started to unbutton Ringo's shirt, Ringo did the same and unbutton, George's shirt. Ringo, started to prep, George's skin with light kisses, on his chest and navel, meanwhile George unbutton, Ringo's pants.

Ringo, then spread, George's legs, apart by caressing his thighs, he proceeded to insert an finger inside of George. Slowly, moving it around, watching George's expression, when, George moaned for more, Ringo added a second finger, he leaned down and kissed, George gently, George wasn't quite ready, yet, so he added a third finger.

Soon, Ringo, removed his fingers, he grabbed hold of George's legs and then wrapped, them, around his waist, "Oh... God... Richie... please" George, begged, giving Ringo, his dark and beautiful, eyes.

Ringo, slowly, entered, George, he leaned down and kissed, George to take his mind of the burn, when he was fully, in, Ringo paused, not to wait for George to get used to it, because he was all too used it, now. But to admire, the beautiful, man, underneath him.

"Your so, beautiful" Ringo, spoke, as he leaned down and gave, George an kiss. George has always been beautiful to him, but it is important, more now then ever, that George knew that, his illness wasn't being to kind to his appearance and Ringo, just wanted to take all, that pain away.

Ringo, then started to, slowly thrust, in and out, of George, moving, nearly completely out, before sliding all the way in, George started to moan at the feeling, of Ringo's cock, massaging his insides, he then, begged Ringo to go, faster. Ringo, was anxious, because, George's body, was fragile, compared to what it used to be, Ringo, picked up, the pace, moving harder into George.

Soon, they both, reached, climax, George came, first, covering their chests, Ringo then kissed George, as he finally, release his seed, into George's depths. Ringo then, felt on top of George, satisfied and exhausted, George, ran his fingertips, against Ringo's back, and then, though his hair.

"Well, we are going to have to wait and see" Ringo, spoke, as he touched, George's stomach.

"I hope, it happens" George, replied, smiling at Ringo.

A week, later and, George arrived home, from the doctors, Ringo, waited, by the door, when George entered the room, the first thing, Ringo noticed, was the big, cheerful, smile on George's face.

"Georgie..."

"Richie... it happen... I'm pregnant" 

"You, are?" Ringo, asked, tears filling his eyes.

"Yes... yes... after all these years... I'm finally pregnant" George, spoke.

Ringo, brought George into, a warm embrace, "I'm so happy" Ringo, whispered.

"I love you, so much" George, spoke.

When, Ringo, broke the embrace, he gave George a kiss, one on his, cheek and then on, his lips. Ringo, then got down on his knees, "What are you doing?" George, asked.

"What, I did, ten years ago" Ringo, replied, as he rubbed George's stomach.

George, ran his fingers, though Ringo's hair, while Ringo was caressing his stomach, leaving a few kisses, Ringo then looked up at George, and slowly stood up.

"Only this time, I know" Ringo, spoke.


	5. Could It Be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George, goes into labour, at the most unexpected time.

Five months had passed and the proud, parents, were going to their first, ultrasound, appointment. George was showing now, his bump was large, even though it hurt his back, he loves waking up and it being the first thing he sees, he loves, feeling the baby, kick and he just, loves being pregnant. Ringo is, a real sweetheart, each morning, George would wake up, and see, Ringo kissing and caressing the bump, sometimes Ringo, would do it, while George was sleeping. George would wake up and Ringo, would tell him, that he is saying, good morning to their son or daughter.

Speaking off that, not only would they see the baby for the first time, but find out the gender is, they both didn't mind what the gender, would be, however, they believe that it might be girl. As, George packed his bags, Ringo came, out of the kitchen, having just washed up the dishes, he approached George and placed his hands on George's bump, while giving him, a gentle kiss.

"How is, daddy, today?" Ringo, asked.

"Nervous, but excited, ain't we?" George, asked, looking down at his bump, Ringo took the hint and got down, on his knees.

"Yeah, we are excited to meet you" Ringo, spoke as he rested his, head against, George's belly.

George, and Ringo, then got the last of their things, getting into the car and driving off to the hospital. When, they arrived, they were taken into a small room, with a bed and an ultrasound machine, the nurse, greeted them and George was walked over, and got on the bed, Ringo sat by George's bedside. The nurse, lifted George's shirt up, applying the gel and moving it, all around George's bump, meanwhile, George and Ringo, held hands. When, the nurse had finished, she showed the happy, parents, their baby.

"See, there" the nurse spoke, as she pointed at the screen, seeing the raw, love in both of their eyes.

"Is that... our baby?..." George, asked, almost crying at the sight of the baby, that he helped to create.

"So... beautiful" Ringo, spoke as he looked into George's eyes. 

"It's a beautiful, girl" the nurse, spoke.

"A girl?... we're going to have a girl..." George, cried.

"And she's already, perfect" Ringo, spoke.

After, the ultrasound, the nurse had gave them, the photo of their, daughter, when they drove home, that night, George just stared at the photo, the whole way, "A girl... a beautiful girl, I can, hardly believe this is happening... we're going to be a family" George, spoke.

"I know, George, she's already so, loved" 

"She's already, loved, just like... Carl..." George, spoke.

"No... George, we can't think like that, this little girl is going to make it" 

"I have come this, far" George, spoke.

"You have, and your only going to grow more beautiful" Ringo, spoke, making George blushed.

That, night, they settled into ice cream and popcorn, though George, ate a whole tub, because of his cravings, not that Ringo cared, he actually, loved that George was gaining weight, he was so cuddly and warm. But, he didn't like George being in pain, so he always made sure to massage George's back and rub, his feet, since the day, he found out that, George was pregnant, he did this.

"Ringo"

"Yes, George?"

"When, you called, me, beautiful, earlier... did you mean that?" George, asked.

"Of cause, I did and I want you to feel, the same" Ringo, replied.

"It's just... I feel and look weird... it's not just the illness..." George, spoke.

"What? Come, on, George, your the most, beautiful, pregnant, person, I have ever see"

"With my wrinkles... and almost, grey hair" George, spoke.

"You know that's the beauty in it, how, your pregnant at this age, it's not weird at all" Ringo, replied.

"Thank, you Ringo, it's just, I need to be, reminded that I'm still loved, these days" George, spoke.

"Still, beautiful" Ringo, replied, with a smile.

"I don't want to say, this, but if our daughter doesn't make, it... we will be ready" George, spoke.

"We will be there for each other, but I refused to even think of that, happening, because it won't, regardless, of the risks" Ringo, spoke.

"But we need to think of the risks, and what we are going to do, if she doesn't make it" George, spoke.

"The only thing, I want to focus on, is the day, you give, birth to our daughter and we see her for the first time" Ringo, spoke as he got on his knees.

Ringo then, held onto both of George's hands, while gently, kissing, George's bump, "She's going to make it" Ringo, spoke, just then, Ringo felt a kick, "Ouch, that hurt" George, laughed.

"That's right, sweetheart, your going to make it, we're going to see you" Ringo, spoke, as he looked back up and saw, tears in George's eyes.

"She's going to make it, George, your going to hold her" Ringo, spoke.

George, then leaned down and gave Ringo, a kiss on the forehead, "You are so, cute when your hopeful" George, spoke.

"When am I, not cute to you?" Ringo, asked, making George laugh.

"There you go, I got a smile and a laugh, happy... I need you to be happy" Ringo, spoke.

"I'm happy, very happy, I'm carrying your child" George, spoke, smiling as he looked down and touched his bump, "It's just I worry, is all" George, spoke.

"I know, and we can talk about this, whether you need to, just think that your giving Carl and Dhani, a sister, a little girl, that is going to be loved by everyone" Ringo, spoke.

"I want that to bring her into this world" George, spoke.

"And, you will" Ringo, replied, as he gave George a kiss.

"What, do you say, the three of us, go to bed" George, suggested.

"I'll like that" Ringo, replied, as he stood up, giving George, a hand to help him up, leading him up the stairs and into their bedroom, when they got to their room, George lay on his back, as he could no, longer sleep on his side. Ringo, climbed into bed, resting, his head against the bump, "Goodnight, sweetheart" Ringo, spoke as he gave one last kiss.

"Goodnight, Ringo" 

"Goodnight, George"

They kissed, each other, and got comfortable, George had noticed, since the start of his pregnancy, Ringo would always, sleep with one of his hands, touching George's bump, it was so protective and so, sweet, it made George's heart melt. 

A few weeks, later and George was in his seven month of pregnancy, both him and Ringo, had started a nursery for their daughter, they decorated it, with pictures and drawings of octopuses and flowers, they spent the day, painting the room, pink, they placed an ukulele and bongo drums, in the nursery too.

"Do, you think, our daughter is going to be a drummer or a guitarist?" Ringo, asked.

"Oh, an guitarist" George, asked,

"No, I'm sure, she is a drummer, you know the baby kicking, is just her doing, drum solos" Ringo, spoke.

"Well, like father, like daughter, I see you do, drum solos, in your sleep" George, joked.

"I do, not... I have never" Ringo, joked, sounding embarrassed. 

"But, your my cute, little, drummer" George, spoke, as he rubbed his nose against, Ringo's, today was a good day for George, he felt cuddly and happy, not bothered or hormonal. Though, Ringo was very understanding of, the times, where George is angry or upset, due to his hormones, anything bad, that George has said to him, during those moments, Ringo doesn't take seriously. Even if, George, casually mentions, that he will sue him, oh boy... hasn't Ringo, not heard that one, before.

One, thing, they know is that, they are both very happy, and believe that their daughter is going to make it. Ringo admired George, to be going though, something like this, pregnant and sick, yet beautiful, the glow that appeared on his face, making, him even more beautiful.

George was now, nine months, pregnant, he was huge, feet were so sore, that he couldn't wear, shoes anymore, Ringo, needed to help, get George out of bed, and help him, walk, down the stairs. George, stood, outside, in his garden, Ringo, came over with two cups of tea, giving George his tea. Ringo placed his tea down, and got down, on his knees, George smiled down at him, knowing, Ringo was doing, his usual, affection for his bump.

Ringo, loved the stomach, whenever he could, but he took, extra time in the morning, gently tracing his fingers along it, caressing it and covering it, with kisses. The, one thing, George had noticed was, how he could feel the baby, even more now, one time, he could see the foot, poking though the bump, George was close now, very close. And, George was, absolutely, beautiful, still beautiful to him, even if others didn't see him, as beautiful anymore, George was carrying his child and that, was something, he couldn't describe it.

It was, just a quiet, day, at home, it was best for George to stay home, he was not due until another two weeks, and the doctors, would not be, coming over, until next week. 

"George, I'm just going to do, a few things around the house, your okay? ain't you?" Ringo, asked.

"I'm fine, just going to go for, a walk in my garden" George, replied.

The two, men then parted ways, as Ringo, did some work, George made the walk to his garden, he still attended to his garden, when he first, started, showing, he started to spent more time, at home and in his garden, especially. Some, of the flowers, looked like, they needed watering, so George got, some water and attended to his flowers, when he reached, Carl's burial, he just stopped, putting down, his things and walking over to the grave.

"Hello, angel" 

"I pick these for you" George, spoke, as he put down, some flowers.

"Well... it's getting, closer and closer, the arrival of your sister, I hope, your excited, like we are, see you tomorrow" George, spoke.

George, then, proceeded to walk away, he stopped, when he saw the spot, where, he had conceived his daughter, he smiled and sat down, he rubbed his bump and started to think, of all the happy memories, from the start of his pregnancy to now. They, still hadn't picked a name for their daughter, Ringo and him, just couldn't make up, their minds, but it didn't matter, they were going to have this, precious, little girl.

"I can't wait to see you, to hold you, to kiss you and protect you..." George, stopped, when he got unpleasant flashbacks of his miscarriage and holding an, unborn, Carl, George, shook his head from those memories that only distressed him.

"No... No... Your going to make it, I'm going to give birth to a happy, healthy, girl... yes" George, thought to himself.

Just, then, George felt a horrible, pain in his stomach, a pain that was very familiar to the pain, he had with Carl, "Oh, no, no, it can't be... it's too early... not this again, I can't go though this again" George, cried.

Suddenly, the pain, got intense, causing George to throw his back, against the ground, he grabbed, hold of his stomach and groaned, loudly, "RICHARD... HELP ME" George, yelled.

Little, did George know, Ringo was walking though the garden, he didn't hear George at first, but as he got closer, he heard George's cries for help, and he ran faster, then he ever has in his entire life, "George... what's wrong?" Ringo, asked.

"Oh... God... I think it's happening..." George, cried.

"What... what's happening?" Ringo, asked.

"I think, I'm in labour..." George, replied.

"It's still early" Ringo, spoke.

"I know... I know... but, it can't be... what I think it is, no... I can't be losing, another child" George, cried.


	6. Flora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George, thinks he is going to lose the baby.

George groan and cried loudly, grabbing his stomach and turning to his side, "Ringo... this can't be, what I think it is" he cried, Ringo then, removed George's pants, throwing them to the side, he checked to see, if George was bleeding. Meanwhile, George, looked on, anxious, worried that Ringo hasn't said anything, Ringo, looked up at him and smiled, "It's water, George" he, spoke.

"So, it's not blood, my water has broken" George, cried.

"Yes, our baby, is coming" Ringo, spoke, happily.

Just, then, Ringo. tried to bring, George to his feet, "Oh, don't do that... I can't... I can't stand it..." George, cried, and Ringo let, George lay on his back, again.

"Here... right here" Ringo, spoke.

"What... what, do... you mean?" George, asked.

"Let's have our daughter, here" Ringo, spoke, smiling as he looked around.

"Oh... wouldn't that be, special, right here, the exact, spot, we conceived her" George, cried.

"Yes, Georgie"

"You want, to deliver, my baby?" George, asked.

"Yes, yes I do" Ringo, spoke, eyes filled with tears

For a moment, George forgot about his pain, he smiled at the thought of Ringo, wanting to deliver to their baby, he brought Ringo, in for a kiss, "If your not, nervous" George, spoke.

"I'm a little nervous, but I can do this... we can do this" Ringo, replied.

They, smiled at each other, before George's pains, started again, "Oh... God... I can feel... her..." George, cried, without another word, Ringo quickly, got, in between, George's legs, spreading them and keeping George on his back. George was groaning in pain and he was panting, "Okay, George, breath in and out" George did as he was told, "deep, slow breaths" Ringo, spoke, George started to calm down, "That's right, inhale, exhale" Ringo, spoke, while caressing George's thighs to calm him, down, though that seem impossible.

"Now, George... on the count of 3, your going to push for me, alright?" Ringo, spoke.

George, nodded, "Okay... 3... 2... 1... push" Ringo, spoke, George got up on his hands, leaning forward, yelling as he tried to push, "OH... I CAN'T... DO... THIS" George, yelled, as he threw his head, back, the pain was, some of the worse, he has ever felt.

"Don't say that... now, come on, I know, you can do this" Ringo, spoke, trying to encourage him.

"AHHH... MAKE, IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP" George, cried.

"Listen, George, LISTEN... we're going to count again, just think of it, like you counting, when your warming up your guitar" 

"HOW, IS THAT GOING TO HELP..." George, cried.

"Trust me, it will help, now let's count together, 3... 2... 1... push" 

Strange, enough, Ringo's little mention of, him warming his guitar, helped, George, more then he thought it will, as this time, the push, he gave, was stronger and he felt different, "Oh...baby..." George, cried, taking in a deep breath, before giving, another push, this time, without Ringo's encouragement, and Ringo, smiled at George, feeling proud.

Not much, could be heard, in the garden, other then George's cries, it was quiet, but a beautiful, warm, sunny day, the scents of the many, flowers, only made the delivery more beautiful. When, George, pushed again, Ringo could then, see the head of their daughter, "Georgie... I can see her head, your so close..." he, spoke, sounding cheerful and the sight, only made, Ringo, more excited.

"She's nearly here, one more push..." Ringo, spoke.

George, spread his legs, further apart and gave one, last push, and with that, his daughter, slowly move out, into Ringo's hands, however, when she came out, she wasn't crying, and George's fears, came back to him, "No... don't tell me... why isn't she crying..." George, spoke.

As, Ringo held the newborn, in his arms, she slowly opened her eyes, and cried, right away, "She's alright, our, girl's fine" Ringo, laughed and cried at the same time, causing George to do the same.

"Georgie... she's perfect" 

Here, you go, meet your, daddy" Ringo, spoke, as he placed, the newborn on George's chest, and George just had the biggest, smile on his face, Ringo had ran back to the house, to get some towels and water, he didn't have time earlier, the birth of their daughter was expected, but they were overjoyed. Meanwhile, George, just spent, time, admiring his daughter, he noticed that she had, bright blue eyes, dark hair, thick eyebrows and a nose, that was as cute, as Ringo's. 

"Bop" George, teased, as he touched the baby's nose, the baby was crying but soon, calm down, in George's arms.

Ringo, came back, with the towels, and water, he covered George and the newborn, with a towel, "So, tiny" George, cried, as he gently, touched the baby's head, "I know... she's beautiful" Ringo, replied.

"I'm so, sorry" George, spoke.

"For, what?" Ringo, asked.

"For, having her, early" George, replied.

"Oh don't be silly, George... she's here now" Ringo, replied, as he looked at his, daughter with all the love in his eyes, "And, we are happy, your here" Ringo, spoke, as he kissed the baby's head, he looked up, into George's eyes, and George, felt himself go weak in the knees, when he saw, those blue eyes, of Ringo's.

"You just did that... bring her into the world, you should be proud of yourself" Ringo, spoke, as he kissed George, on his forehead.

"Our, little fighter" George, spoke, as he looked down at the baby, and caress her cheek.

"Names..." Ringo, spoke.

"Oh... yeah... names, what should we name her?" George, asked.

"What, about, we name her, after a flower" Ringo, suggested.

"Flora..." George, spoke.

"Flora... I love it..." Ringo, replied.

"It's, just we are surrounded by them, here" George, spoke.

"Flora, it's beautiful" Ringo, spoke.

"Just, like her" George, spoke and smiled.

"Welcome, Flora to our family" Ringo, spoke.

"That's, right baby girl. welcome to our family, you have two brothers, Dhani and Carl, who I know, can't wait to meet you" George, spoke.

"We, waited, so long for, this, George"

"Ten years... I waited for you, and your here, finally, in my arms" he stopped, when Flora, cooed at him" George, stopped as he caress, Flora's cheek and she gave him, a smile.

"That's right, safe and happy, just the three of us" Ringo, spoke.

"I don't know, how much longer I have, I'm very sick, but the thought of you, has kept me happy. I'm dying but you make, me feel, alive" George, spoke, meanwhile, Ringo couldn't hold back his tears.


	7. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Ringo, admire Flora.

It had been a few hours since, George had given birth to Flora, but the whole birth had made, George very weak. The doctors had told, George that he was going to be feeling very weak, for the first few, weeks after the birth and that it is best for him to take it easy, but knowing George, he was going to be stubborn and not, going to rest. He doesn't know, how much, longer he has left and he can't let a moment with Flora, go to waste, he can't miss out.

For now, however, George was sleeping, and Ringo was attending to Flora, he held the small, newborn in his arms, starring, affectionately at his daughter, a child that he and George had wanted for so, long. "God... you are so beautiful" Flora, coos at her dad, "Yes, you are, a little angel" Flora, lifts her hand up, and Ringo, takes it, into his, own hand.

Ringo, continued to walk, around the room, just admiring Flora, he couldn't help it, he loves his little girl, there is something so, special about Flora, they had waited, ten years for her, now she is finally here, healing George's pain over losing, Carl, she could never, replace Carl, that wasn't why, she is here. Flora is here, to make all, their dreams come true, George's ill and has been suffering, maybe, Flora could give George his hope back, take his mind, away from the thoughts, that only made, he cry. Despite, how old they are, and how, some believe that they are starting a family, too late, Flora was meant to be, and Ringo, never, really cared about his age at all, and he knew George, felt the same way. 

"Maybe, your daddy is awake now"

Ringo then made, his way to George's bedroom, he looked in, and noticed that George was, slowly, opening his eyes, "Flora..." George, whispered, "Here, she is, here's our girl" Ringo, spoke, as he sat next to George, in the bed. "How, are you feeling?" Ringo, asked.

"Tired... but happy" George, replied.

"I'm so proud of you... given, everything with your illness, and the risks, of the pregnancy, you still, when though with you" Ringo, spoke.

"Don't say that, you also, helped to make this happen..." George replied.

"Oh, I don't know..." Ringo, spoke, nervously.

"You stay, by my side, throughout all of this... it's the little things, you did too, like rubbing my feet when they were sore, making some of those, gross, cravings that I had..." George, spoke.

"Oh yeah, even eating those gross cravings too" Ringo, joked.

"They, were delicious, you know" George, laughs.

"I love, you... and our little girl" Ringo, spoke.

"I love you too and our, little family" George, replied.

"Can, I hold, my little girl, again?" George, asked.

Ringo, smiles at George, before giving, Flora to him, as Flora is placed in George's arms, Ringo observes, how Flora's face, lights up, Ringo knew that, Flora was missing George, and he needed to be with him, again. With, his arms, wrapped around his daughter, George, feels Flora wrap her tiny index finger around his finger, George, gently smiled at her, remembering, that this was the first thing, Flora did, after she was born.

"Hello, my dear Flora, I had been missing you... yes... I have, I just had dream about you, did you dream about me?" George asked, and Flora coos at George, like she was trying to answer her daddy's question.

"I think she has, George, when you left earlier, Flora just cried, she was missing your touch and... you"

"I'm sorry, darling... daddy's so sorry, I'm very weak but I promise that I'll be here with you... for every, moment" George, spoke.

Ringo, then gets into the bed next to them, he wrapped, his arms around George and Flora, in a protective manner, George then turns his head to look at Ringo, "I can't get over, how beautiful she is" George, spoke. 

"Look at the kind of daddy, she has" Ringo, replied.

"Flora has your nose and bright blue eyes" George, spoke.

"And Flora has your eyebrows and dark, hair" Ringo, replied.

"I'm glad, she got your eyes, though" George, spoke and gave a wink to Ringo, causing the older man to blush.

"Now, I wonder, if she will have your cheekbones in the future?" Ringo, asked.

"Maybe, if I'm still around... when she grows up" George, replied.

"Now, don't say that... you will, still be here for that" Ringo, replied.

"I, hope so" George, replied.

"You, will be" Ringo, spoke as he kissed George on the forehead.

"You, know when, I lost Carl... and I had to hold him... just a fetus... I sat there with him and try to guess, who, he would off looked like... I believe he would off had your eyes... Ringo"

"I think of him, all the time... just wondering, what he would doing, now" Ringo, spoke.

"Carl... I'll never forget, him... our angel... I think he would off loved his little sister" George, replied.

Soon, Ringo had to leave the room, it was getting close to dinner, and Ringo didn't want George to be doing too much, George needed to rest. George, tried to sleep, but he just couldn't, he was too excited about everything, he walked over to Flora's crib, she was wide awake and George picked her up.

Looking, into Flora's blue eyes, George neared in and nuzzled his nose against Flora's nose, "Look at that nose... look at adorable nose" George then gently kissed, Flora's eyelids, "Those, beautiful blue eyes" George sat down, on the bed, singing and humming to Flora, while she smiled at him, a smile that melts George's heart, "When I look at you, goodness, your just so perfect, I love you... daddy, George, loves you so much"


	8. The Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora, surprises George and Ringo.

There was a garden show, being held, and Ringo decided that this would be a wonderful day out. That morning, Ringo made pancakes, "look, Flora, what do you think of dad's skills?" Ringo, joked as he tried to impress Flora, by flipping the pancakes, George cheered and clapped, and Flora, laughed when Ringo flipped one of the pancakes onto a plate.

"Thank, you very much" Ringo, spoke as he bowed down.

Ringo, sat down, next to George, who was giving Flora, her milk, "Hungry, she is" George, spoke.

"I think she gets her appetite from you" Ringo, spoke and George playfully, pokes him.

"Well, that isn't a bad thing, now is it?" George, spoke and winked at Ringo.

"No, it's not, she is beautiful, just like you" Ringo, replied, as he kissed George's cheek.

"Hmm... so where are you taking us too?" George, asked.

"The garden show, that's being held in the city" Ringo, replied.

"Really?" George, asked, with a big beaming smile, "How do you like the sound of that, Flora?" George, asked, while holding her closer, she then coos.

"I think she likes the idea of that" Ringo, spoke.

After, breakfast was served, the family got ready for the day ahead, George dressed Flora up in, a little pink dress, with fairy wings, "my angel" George, spoke as he picked Flora up and held her up, her little hands trying to touch George's face. When, they were ready, they walked down the stairs, Ringo greeted them by kissing Flora and George, on their foreheads, "let's go" Ringo, spoke as they made their way to the car.

When, they arrived at the show, George, took various photos of Flora and Ringo, even taking a few sneaky photos of Ringo, not that Ringo hadn't noticed. As they continued to walk Flora around in her pram, they noticed, how some of the flowers caught the baby's attention, the daisies seem to be her favorite. 

Ringo, may not like, gardening but he loves seeing George happy, and he wonders if, Flora will grow up to love gardening like George has... Ringo hopes, so. After a few hours, Ringo got an inappropriate idea, he wanted to run off, somewhere with George, to be alone, he knows he shouldn't be thinking about this, but maybe George was in the same mood, "What do you say, we put Flora in the baby group and have a bit of fun" Ringo, joked, meanwhile George could feel his cheeks turn a bright red.

They decided to leave Flora, in a baby group, though George was worried about her, Ringo made sure that she would be safe, he had to tell George a few times that Flora would be okay, he knows that it's just George's instincts. Ringo, then grabbed hold of George's hand and they ran off to a field of flowers, it was just the two of them, all that could be heard were moans, they were surprised that they weren't caught out.

That, evening, when they arrived home, they laid in bed, with their daughter in the middle, she tried to crawl up onto Ringo's chest, George helped her up. Flora rested on Ringo's chest, her little hands on either side of Ringo's neck, she lifted her head and tried to kiss, Ringo on the lips, meanwhile George was rubbing Flora's back. 

"Good night, Flora" 

As, the parents awoke the next morning, they would hear, Flora's first word, "Dad..." Flora tries to speak, "Did you hear that?" Ringo, cries, "Dad... daddy..." George held his hand close to his heart, the happiness he was feeling, was too much.

"Dad..."

"That's right, Flora, I'm dad and this is daddy" Ringo, spoke as he picked Flora and pointed at George, "daddy" Flora, spoke with a very cute smile on her face. Over the next weeks, Flora started to say, dad and daddy, more often, the one time, when George was with fellow musicians and Flora, crawled over to him, and started calling George, her daddy.

"Daddy... daddy"

"Hello, sweetheart"

One, evening when the parents were making dinner, Flora called out for them and they both turned around to see Flora, standing on her two feet, taking her very first steps, she held her hands up, as she walked over to them, wanting to be picked up.

"Flora, we are so proud of you" George, cried, as he picked Flora, cuddling her.

"Our girl's getting bigger" Ringo, spoke.

"Yes... yes you are, growing up, so fast" George, spoke.


	9. Another Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George, finds out something scary yet wonderful.

It was, 2001 and there was only a week to go until, Flora turns three, the two parents weren't planning a party, because George couldn't handle being around people anymore and Ringo, wouldn't allow it, anyway. But a small gathering of family and friends, would be nice for Flora.

"George, why don't we take a break from planning Flora's day"

"Well... we have been at it, for awhile... what do you suggest?" George, asked.

"A bath... a nice, warm bath" Ringo, replied.

"What... together?" George, asked.

"George, don't be like that... your still beautiful to me"

George, signs and looks down at the floor, Ringo using a forefinger, lifted George up by his chin, "You are... give me a few minutes and join me in the bath" Ringo, spoke, giving George, a shy smile. Ringo when upstairs to start, preparing the bath, getting the water, warm enough but not too warm. He wanted him and George to be close, in the past two years, George's illness had became worse, his body grew weaker and his hair was, almost grey. George was always, telling Ringo, that he couldn't stand looking at himself, anymore and that broke Ringo's heart.

They hadn't been intimate, in a long time and though, Ringo knew that they didn't need that to be happy, he missed it and that, side to George. Footsteps were heard, coming up the stairs, and Ringo, got out of his robe, got into the bath and waited for George to join him. When, George had entered the room, he was wearing a robe and Ringo was a bit shocked because he thought George would still be in his clothes, not one word was said between the two, as George finally, undid his robe, letting it fall to the floor. 

A light blush, appeared on George's face, as he step into the bath, Ringo helped to, lower him down, George settled between Ringo's legs, Ringo wrapped his arms around him and George took his hands into his own. Ringo added, an bath bomb, which smelt like strawberries, they talked for awhile, not really caring if the bath got cold, because they had each other for warmth.

It was either the comforting words Ringo, spoke or the relaxing bath, itself but whatever it was, it made George feel, something that was familiar. Ringo, suggested the bedroom, but George didn't want to leave the bath, Ringo didn't mind, where they did it, as long as this is, what George wanted, which he definitely did seem to want.

George, when up and down in the older man's lap, the water was getting splashed, everywhere, all over the bathroom, floor, Flora was asleep in the other room, so she didn't hear anything that was going, on. Ringo, was gentle but was still able to hit, that spot that made, George scream in delight. 

When, they reached climax, they both remained in the bath, just resting in each other's arms, "I can already, feel the baby" George, spoke, Ringo's eyes when wide at George's words, "Wait... what?" Ringo, asked.

"Flora, our baby, I think we woke her up" George, replied.

"Oh... right..." Ringo, spoke and George just roll his eyes at him, Ringo was adorable when he acted, dumb.

"You, know she isn't a baby anymore..." Ringo, spoke.

"Oh... but she will always be my baby" George, replied as he got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around himself.

"That's true" Ringo, spoke.

"Well, she will always be yours too, didn't you say that she couldn't have a boyfriend until she was twenty five?" George, spoke, while teasing Ringo.

"I'll see you, soon" George, spoke as he left and room and attended to Flora, "Daddy" the toddler ran into George's arms, Ringo also came in, to join them, and Flora gave him, a hug too. "You excited for your birthday, sweetheart?" Ringo, asked.

"Yes, I'm going to be a big girl" 

"But not big enough for a boyfriend, yet" Ringo, joked.

"Dad, boys are gross" 

"Well, boys are pretty, stinky, aren't they?" George, asked.

"Stinky like dad" Flora, points at Ringo and George laughs.

"Hey, I'm not stinky... I'm telling daddy now" Ringo, spoke, playing along with Flora.

When they had finished, messing about George took Flora down to the kitchen, pouring her a glass of milk, they were still talking about boys and then their changed the subject and the tone of Flora's voice, became serious. "Your going to be here for my birthday?" this causing, George to stop, what he was doing, "Of cause, I'll be there" George, replied.

"It's just, you always say that you need to go and I don't get it" Flora, replied.

"Well, I do need to go, somewhere but not yet... okay, I promise" George, replied.

"I hear, you cry at night" Flora, spoke.

"Hey... uh... why don't we play with our ukuleles" George, spoke, trying to get Flora to forget.

"Okay, daddy"

That, evening George and Flora, played with their ukuleles, George was still teaching Flora a few notes, it was a lot of fun and George was glad, that Flora enjoyed, learning about music. When, they packed, away their instruments, they walked up to their bedrooms.

"Goodnight, angel" George, spoke as he gave Flora a kiss on her forehead, and pull the blankets over her.

Flora, couldn't sleep though, she was worried about her daddy, what did he mean when he said that he is leaving? that he doesn't have much time, left? he tells Flora that he doesn't cry but Flora knows he is lying, that familiar sound of her daddy weeping, filled her room and Flora got out of her bed, to see not only her daddy crying but her dad too.

"What are we going to tell her?" George asked, Flora, walked back into her room, not wanting to be caught by her parents, "don't cry daddy" Flora, whispered. 

It was Flora's birthday and the toddler was being spoiled by her family and friends, many of George and Ringo's fellow musicians were there with many wonderful gifts, Paul had brought her a bass guitar, and he even taught her a few tunes on it, too, while all this was happening, George was nowhere to be seen.

Dhani, sat there, wondering where his dad was, he knew he was in the house, but why wasn't he with everyone, it was so not like George to miss out on Flora's birthday, celebrations, "Dhani..." Flora, spoke, while tapping Dhani's knee.

"Yes, Flora"

"Where's daddy?"

"I think he is upstairs" 

"Why he is up, there?" 

"Not, sure" 

"I really wanted to show, him the bass"

"Now, that's a pretty, cool bass, I'll go get him"

Dhani, made his way, upstairs, when he reached his dad, room, he saw his dad laying in bed, wide awake, "Dad... are you okay?"

"I'm not sure, you know I'm very weak... but that doesn't mean, I can't get out of bed" George, replied.

"It's just Flora, wants to see you" Dhani, spoke.

"Oh... I don't want to let down, my little princess" George, spoke as he lifted himself of the pillow, Dhani noticed his struggle and stopped his dad from getting out of bed, "If it's too much for you... we can bring everyone, up here" Dhani, spoke.

"I think that would be... okay" George, spoke.

"I'll let everyone and we will come up here" Dhani, spoke as he left the room.

George leaned over to a nearby, night stand, pulling out a bag, he looked to make sure that Dhani had left. Looking down, George pulled out a home, pregnancy test, George signs to himself, he had been pregnant twice before and he was again, showing all the signs of being pregnant, the morning sickness, the mood swings and the cravings. It was that night, in the bath tub and George knew it, but to be sure, he had to take the test, going into the bathroom, he anxiously waited for the results but had to rush into bed, when he heard foot steps.

All, the guests came into the room, first and Ringo entered, giving George a quick kiss and sitting next to him, in the bed, "You, okay?" Ringo, asked, while holding onto George's hand, George didn't know how to answer that, he could be expecting another baby, and this just couldn't be happening. "Yeah I'm okay... just a little tired" George replied.

Just then, Dhani and Flora, entered the room, Dhani had Flora in his arms, and George smiled at them, he loved their bond, Dhani was an very protective big brother. Flora ran over to George and gave him a hug, "look daddy... look what Paul got me" Flora, spoke, cheerfully, while holding the bass up.

"That's lovely, Flora"

Though, the gathering was only small, Ringo could tell that George was getting, overwhelmed and he didn't want that, he asked everyone to go, downstairs, thanking them for coming over and for the wonderful, gifts that they had given, Flora.

"Here you go, daddy..." Flora, spoke, offering George some of the birthday cake.

"It's princess, cake" Flora, spoke.

"Not as sweet as you" George, replied, while taking a bite.

"Alright, Flora, I think we need to give daddy some time to sleep... he isn't very well, today... what do you say, we go down and play the bongos" 

"Yeah... let's rock" Flora, spoke.

Ringo, took Flora and they walked out of the room, George jumped out of his bed, checking the pregnancy test, George took a deep breath, as he looked down, his eyes when wide, the test was positive. "Oh... my... God" George slowly sat down on his bed, he knew he had to call the doctors and arranged an appointment, surely this was just an mistake, he couldn't possibly... however George's fears were confirmed when the doctor told him that he was pregnant and now there was so much more to consider.

Sure, George had Flora when he was ill, but he wasn't so weak then and it was before the illness got worse, the thing George feared now is that he will die, before the baby is even born. But he had to tell Ringo, that night George arrived home, to see Ringo and Flora, asleep with the bongos still on Ringo's lap, George laughed at how, it seem Ringo was still tapping the bongos and Flora look like she was tapping Ringo's face. 

Flora, loved playing the guitar, but she also loved playing the drums, she loved the idea of drums because they were loud like her, George had the two most adorable drummers ever. 

"Must off, fallen, asleep" Ringo, spoke, as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hard day?" George, asked.

"Yeah, too much cake, right?" Ringo, asked.

"Not, enough" Flora, spoke.

"Well need to get you to bed" Ringo, spoke.

When, Ringo had pull the blankets over, Flora, he had read one of her favorite books, George stood by the door, watching Flora laughed as Ringo did, bad impressions of the characters in the book.

"Before you go to sleep... nose nuzzle" Ringo, spoke as he leaned in and rubbed his nose against Flora's nose, "battle of the noses" Flora, spoke, George just laughed, at how cute they both were being.

George and Ringo, then sang to Flora, as she closed her eyes and when asleep, they then, when downstairs, Ringo turned on the TV and they sat next to each other on the couch, George cuddled into Ringo. Something seem to be bothering George and Ringo knew it, but he couldn't say anything, George's mood, lately had been all over the place.

"Ringo"

"Yes, George"

"What, I need to tell you, right now, it might shock you" George, spoke.

"What do you mean?" Ringo, asked.

"I think it was that night in the bathtub..." George, spoke as he lifted off Ringo.

"George..."

"I'm pregnant..."

Ringo doesn't say anything, he just had a big smile on his face, "I know... I know... this..." George stopped, when Ringo brought him into his arms.

"Your pregnant... again" Ringo, spoke as he placed his hand on George's stomach.

"Yes" George, replied, with tears coming out of his eyes.

"This is fantastic, Georgie..." 

The two share a gentle kiss, both excited yet anxious about what was to come.


	10. By Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George goes into labour.

Flora was the happiest she had ever been in a long time, her dads had told her about the little bundle of joy that they are expecting, and that she was going to be a big sister. She had been practicing, on how to be a big sister, it was all she ever really talked about, now and it didn't bother, George and Ringo because were just as excited as Flora, but anxious.

George knows that he doesn't have much time left, he could go at any moment, but expecting another child, kept him going. Despite his worrying thoughts, George is going to give birth to this child and live long enough to bond with his son or daughter. They don't really want to know the gender this time, because George had grown very weak... to weak to want to leave the home. George is very thin, the only weight he gained was his growing bump, every other part of his body remained the same, skinny and weak, but with the weight only gaining around his stomach, he suffered horrible physical pain on his back and legs, so his days were mostly spent on the couch.

But, he wasn't always, sitting on the couch, when the pain wasn't so horrible, he would go to his garden and spend, time down there, he needed to get out, even if it was just his garden he could go too. If George, ever got bored, he would go around and do things, he enjoyed taking care of Ringo, making him, his food throughout the day, even though Ringo had told him, many times that he should just rest, George wouldn't listen to him, he might be sick but he didn't want to stop doing things that he loved.

George was standing up in the kitchen, with a cup of tea, his cure for morning sickness that Ringo would wake up early to make for him. While, Ringo was busy making breakfast, George was talking to him, taking sips of his tea, in between or whenever Ringo would say something, they were talking about their growing family, it was all that the excited parents would talk about, they are both sure that by now, they have bored their friends with their talks of their son or daughter.

"How's our sunshine?" Ringo, spoke as he got down on one knee, while holding onto George's hands, Ringo had to be extra careful now, George's hands were very weak, if he were to hold onto them, they were break. 

"Giving me a bit of trouble, earlier" George, replied.

"That's how you know, this one is going to keep us, busy" Ringo, replied.

Just then, Ringo placed a soft kiss on the bump, and George smiled and giggled, at how adorable, Ringo was being, "Yes, I'm talking about you... keeping your daddy up" Ringo, joked.

"It's very, very, naughty" George, spoke.

Just then, Flora came running down the stairs, "Oh, good morning, Flora" Ringo, spoke as he stood up, and greeted his daughter, "Who's being naughty?" Flora, asked with one of her thick eyebrows raised.

"Your little brother or sister" George, spoke and rubbed his bump, "Wow, daddy, your getting bigger" Flora, spoke, cheerfully.

"Yeah, that happens, getting closer and closer to the day, you meet your sibling" George, replied.

"I'm so excited, I can't wait to become a big sister, we will play games... watch movies and stay up, late" Flora, spoke.

"Hmm... I don't know about staying up late..." George, replied.

"But dad, lets me stay up, late" Flora, spoke as she pointed at Ringo and George looked over at Ringo, whose cheeks had gone red.

"Well... I wouldn't say I let Flora stay up... maybe when we play the drums" Ringo, spoke.

George just rolled his eyes at them and they all shared a laugh, that was until George felt the baby kick and he rushed over to the couch, holding his hand over his bump, Ringo rushed over to him and placed his hand, where George had felt the kick. George's illness had only made the kicks from the baby, feel a lot worse, shape, shooting pains which even though lasted for a seconds, really did hurt George, this was something he had never experienced with Flora.

"You, alright?" Ringo, asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, it's just the kicks can be quite... painful now" George, replied, trying to calm down, from the sudden pain.

"I'm, sorry, daddy" Flora, came out of the kitchen and into the room.

"Sorry?... that wasn't your fault... I told you before that, happens to me, every now and then" George, replied, reaching his hand out to Flora, which she took.

"Daddy, your not going, anyway, are you?" Flora, asked.

George, looked over at Ringo, who had a look of concern on his face, George then directed his focus on his daughter again, "I'm not going anyway, okay sweetheart, daddy's right here" as he brought Flora into his arms, the two parents locked eyes, how were they ever to tell Flora, that George didn't have much time left.

"Can, I feel the bump?" Flora, asked.

"Of, cause" George, replied.

Flora, placed her hand on George's bump, moving it around in a curious manner, "How does my sibling fit in there?" Flora, asked.

"Well, when the baby grows, I grow too... that's the special thing about it" George, replied.

"That's why your daddy, gets bigger and bigger, each month" Ringo, spoke.

"How, much longer do we have to wait?" Flora, asked.

"Not, long sweetheart, only four more months" George, replied.

"Then, we will all be together" Flora, spoke, cheerfully.

"That's right, just the four of us" Ringo, spoke.

"I have even drawn a picture of us" Flora, spoke as she passed the drawing to Ringo.

"You see that's us at Christmas time" Flora, spoke.

George could barely contain his emotions, he didn't even though if he was going to make it to Christmas and the thought of his family spreading Christmas without him, was too much. George didn't say anything as he brought, Flora in for a hug and thanked her for the drawing.

That night and Ringo was massaging George's back, he did this everyday for George, anything to bring some kind of comfort, he knew that the weight he was gaining around his stomach was hurting the rest of his body. While, Ringo was doing this, George was lost in his thoughts, he would think about how excited he feels about giving birth to his son or daughter to his fears about how longed he will have to bond with the baby, he is dying yet had life growing within him, so strange yet beautiful.

"Hey, Georgie" 

"Yes Ringo" 

"I just need you to know that I love you and no matter what happens over the next few months, I love you" Ringo, spoke.

"I love you too, so much, I don't want to leave you" George, spoke as he caress Ringo's cheek, "Your everything to me" George, spoke as he kissed Ringo on his forehead.

They both then cuddled up against each other, whispering devotions of love into each other's ears, they did this more now then ever they did before, Ringo knew that George was dying and he needed to tell George everything that has ever been in his heart, and he needed to be strong for Flora.

November approached and George was in the ninth month of his pregnancy, he couldn't leave his bed, feeling weaker then he ever has before. The only thing that was making George, forget about it, was the little life he had yet to meet. 

George decided to close his eyes and get some, sleep, meanwhile Ringo received some horrible news from the doctors about George, they had told him that George could die, in child birth. Ringo got into his car and drove very fast, not really caring at all, his emotions were over the place, he needed to be with George, he needed to say those words, that he will always love George.

When he arrived to George's room, he noticed George was awake and breathing heavily, while holding onto his bump and Ringo knew that George was in labour.

"Ringo... the baby"

"I'm here, George... right here"


	11. Hold On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is in the worse pain and Ringo is his only comfort.

George began to get on his hands and knees, crawling around the bed, while one hand was on his bump, "George stop that..." Ringo held onto George by his hips, "Stop" gently caressing George to calm him down. Soon George's knees gave way and he fell onto the bed, "Richard... it hurts so much" George then turned over, laying on his side, and Ringo could see George's face turn to a bright red and he was crying due to the intense pain.

Ringo called the doctors in, "George has your water broken?" George with what little strength he had turned over so that he would be laying on his back. "No, just contractions" George replied.

"How many?"

"I don't know... maybe... five in the last hour" George struggled to even speak to the doctors yet alone stay focus on what was being said. One of the doctors placed a monitor over George's bump. "Yes, the baby has a good strong heart beat" the doctor, spoke and both parents breath a sign of relief.

"That's great, what about George?" The doctors then look at Ringo, "Does he know?" and Ringo shook his head at them. The doctors knew exactly what Ringo was talking about, however they hadn't the chance to talk to George about the risk of him dying, while in child birth.

"What about me?" George asked.

"Nothing Georgie... I'm just worried about your contractions" Ringo didn't want to tell George about the chance of him dying, he just couldn't do that and he was so anxious.

"I don't know if I'm really that okay, I'm in the worse pain" George replied.

"I need you to be strong for the baby, everything's going to be okay" Ringo spoke as he kissed George on the forehead.

Ringo then move closer to George, he could see the pain in George's eyes, tears dropping onto the pillow. He gently held onto George's weak hands and lifted him up, now at eye level with George, he then brought George into a hug. George was crying, his tears soaking Ringo's shirt, the doctors lifted George's gown, preparing him for the birth.

Ringo's grip on George tighten, he couldn't let the thought of George dying during the birth get to him, but he was going to hold onto George and not let him go.

"Hey do you remember when we met in Hamburg?" Ringo, asked.

"Yes, it was at that bar, we when outside and just talk" George replied.

Ringo smiled, he really couldn't do much else but just be there with George, holding him and whispering words of comfort. George was groaning heavily into Ringo's ear, he started digging his nails into Ringo's back which hurt Ringo a lot but he could handle it, what George is going though is far worse.

Ringo kept talking to George, they just talk about their earlier years, which did help George to take his mind of some of the pain. But as the hours when on, George's water still hadn't broke, he was phyiscally exhausted already, George had asked the doctors if they could light up some candles in the room, George had always found candles to be a great comfort.

For a moment, George had forgotten that Ringo left the room to get the candles and he asked the doctors, where his husband when, he isn't married to Ringo but George thought it seems weird for them to be call, boyfriends especially at their age. Ringo entered the room, lighting up the candles, he looked over at George, who held his arms out to him, "Hold me" George, whispered and Ringo rush over to his side.

George's breathing became heavy and Ringo tried to calm him down, he moved behind George and move his fingers up and down, George's arms, "I'm right here, Georgie..." Ringo placed his hands on George's bump and they both felt an contraction, and it was then that George finally felt an feeling that he was familiar with.

"What's wrong, George?"

"My water just broke"


	12. Wibury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has a baby son.

After what seem like hours, George's water finally broke, Ringo offered George his hand.

Ringo noticed that as much as George's hand is weak, he still managed to grip Ringo's hand in an uncomfortable manner... almost painful when George would feel the baby move.

"I COULD KILL YOU FOR THIS" 

"I know, I love you too, George" 

Ringo knew not to take George's words to seriously, he was just in pain, though Ringo could tell that George's pain is a lot worse now then what it was with Flora.

George's body ached all over, he didn't just feel it in his stomach but in his arms, legs, head, every part of his physical being. But it couldn't compared to his emotional pain, he was sad and scared, yet a sense of happiness that his son or daughter is nearly here.

"Go on, George you need to push" George just heavily nodded at the doctors, he was trying... really trying to push. But it hurt him, now that he thinks of it, giving birth to Flora was less painful then this.

"I CAN'T DO IT... OH... GOD... I CAN'T DO IT" George threw his head back into the pillow, his eyes were bloodshot from tears and he was sweating, heavily.

"Yes, you can, I love you, George" Ringo gave George a kiss, before getting a towel and wiping away George's sweat, Ringo observed that George was struggling to breath.

Ringo didn't want to think anything bad was going to happen, George was just exhausted, this was taking a lot out of him, Ringo then got up and pour a cup of water.

"Drink" Ringo held the cup and George took a quick tip, Ringo then put the water to the side, getting behind George, he placed one hand on George's shoulder and held onto George's hand.

Ringo, whispered positive thoughts into George's ear, encouraging him to push each time the doctor told him so.

"BUT... IT'S HURTING ME SO MUCH..." George started to sob uncontrollably, this was breaking Ringo's heart, George was suffering, his just so lost in his pain.

"I know, sweetheart, I know but your a lot stronger then you know" Ringo spoke and George turned over so he could see him.

"Our baby wants us to see us... wants to see you" Ringo spoke and he noticed a smile appeared on George's face, like George had forgotten his pain. 

"Your so close, we can see the head" the doctors spoke as George continued to push, George could feel his body giving out on him but the thought of seeing his baby, kept him going.

George could feel the baby move, even further out, which was painful and caused George to scream, and throw his head back into the pillow.

Suddenly, the whole head came out and tears started to fill Ringo's eyes, "Georgie... your almost there" George lifted up from the pillow, trying to calm himself.

"Okay, George, big push..." the doctors spoke, George nodded heavily at them and gave his last push, feeling the rest of the baby slide out.

George threw his head back, exhausted but happy, tears of happiness filled his and Ringo's eyes.

"It's a boy" one of the doctors spoke as they wrapped a towel after the baby.

Ringo walked over to see his new son, "Georgie... his perfect... so beautiful" Ringo was then handed the newborn.

"A... boy..." George cried.

"Our son" Ringo, spoke as he sat down next to George, both admiring their baby.

Ringo then placed the baby onto George's chest, "hello sweetheart..." George cried while sitting up in the bed, with the baby in his arms.

George noticed how the baby has Ringo's light brown hair, and thick lips, and the baby has George's dark brown eyes and nose with a tip that was cute.

"I love you" George spoke 

"I love you too" Ringo replied.

Ringo placed a hand on the newborn so that he and George were both holding their baby, Ringo leaned in and started to kiss George, while gently cupping George's face.

Both laughing and crying as they pull away, they looked down at their son.

"What should we name him?" Ringo, spoke.

"I was thinking... Wibury" George replied.

"Wibury, it's lovely" Ringo spoke.

"Little Wibury" George spoke as he caress the baby's cheeks.

As George continued to admire Wibury, he suddenly felt dizzy and a weak feeling came over him.

"George are you okay" Ringo panicked when George's eyes slowly closed and Ringo quickly took Wibury out of his arms, George slowly fell back onto the bed.

Wibury started to cry, knowing that something was wrong with George, and Ringo was also crying.

The doctors then got Ringo and his son to leave the room, telling Ringo that George had lost consciousness.

Ringo waited anxiously outside of the room, with Wibury crying in his arms.


	13. Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo, Flora and Wibury wait for George to wake up.

It had been two hours and George was still unconscious, Ringo was fearing the worst, George wasn't going to make it. The doctors were watching George, there wasn't anything they could do unless he wakes up, they have done a few tests on Wibury and told Ringo that there doesn't seem to be anything wrong, just a happy healthy boy. Which is very good, due to George's illness, there was a risk that something might off been wrong, but the only thing they ever had to fear was the possibility of George dying, if only George could wake up and be with his family.

Ringo knows that George didn't have much time left, George even told him that he feels he only has a week left, but George couldn't died, or leave his family yet... it couldn't end like this. Wibury had calm down, and had finally fallen asleep, Ringo just walked around the room for an hour, with Wibury resting his chin on Ringo's shoulder, while Ringo gently rub his back. The birth was very stressful, but he remembers that little smile Wibury gave George, only a few seconds before George passed out, Wibury was so sad and he cried so loud.

Now the realization that Ringo was going though, knowing that someday George is going to fall asleep and never wake up, and he would be left alone to raise Flora and Wibury. But it was more then that, George was going to miss out on seeing Flora and Wibury grow up, Wibury won't even remember George and Flora will always be wondering why George had to go, Ringo wasn't looking forward to that day.

Flora had entered the room, holding flowers in her hands, Flora had gone out to pick some flowers for George, she thinks that the smell might wake him up, "You think daddy, will like these?" Flora held the flowers up in Ringo's face, "lovely flowers, daddy will love them" Ringo tried to sound, somewhat cheerful for Flora's sake, though he felt anything but that. Ringo noticed that Flora was also putting on a brave face, just like himself, that's the one thing that he and his daughter had in common, how subtle they were.

Flora entered the room with Ringo, holding onto her dad's hand, this was the first time she had seen George before the birth, "Why is his sleeping?" Flora looked up at Ringo. "I'm not sure, maybe his exhausted after Wibury..." Ringo spoke, trying to make up some excuse, "Can we wake him up?" Flora asked, as she sat on the bed. "No, Flora, his in a deep sleep, he can't hear us" Ringo, replied, as he picked up a vase for Flora to put the flowers in.

"Hi... daddy... I pick you some flowers" Flora took one of the flowers out of the vase and held it underneath George's nose, "It's a frangipani like the ones at home" Flora then placed the flower back into the vase. "I love you daddy, please wake up, so we can play with my dolls" Flora then climbed onto the bed, and hugged George and kissed him on the cheek, "Oh and Wibury, so we can play with him" Flora spoke, as she got off the bed, meanwhile Ringo put his glasses on, he could feel his eyes getting misty and he didn't want Flora to see him as weak.

When Flora had left the room, Ringo was alone with George, he sat to the edge of George's bed, holding George's hand, he had so much he wanted to say, but the only words he managed to say were "I love you" reminding Ringo of the many times he would say that he loves George after George would have an operation. 

Ringo looked at the flowers, Flora had picked, he remembered the time when George was seven months pregnant and Ringo took photos of him in his garden, it was a beautiful warm day and George looked beautiful in a white gown. Ringo remembers how he used to fall asleep on George's bump and he would wake up to see George smiling at him, George lost his good looks, but he still the same beautiful heart, Ringo didn't know how he was going to live without George, what was he to tell their children.

Just then, Ringo heard Wibury from the other room, Ringo rushed into the room, picking the small newborn up, he was crying again. This was breaking Ringo's heart, Wibury was wanting George's touch, wanting to hear George's voice and smell his scent. Ringo decided to bring Wibury into the room, he noticed that Wibury had calm down as soon as he saw George.

Ringo sat to the edge with Wibury in his arms, Wibury started to coo and move, Ringo kissed Wibury on his forehead and gently placed him on George's chest. The baby looked at George, a smile appeared on Wibury's face, his little fingertips touching George's face, he started to coo and it was then that George's eyes began to slowly opened, "Georgie..." Ringo had the biggest smile on his face as George seem to be waking up.

George opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was Wibury, the beautiful baby boy he had carried for nine months, looking at him with all the love in his eyes, "Wibury... my precious Wibury... you woke me up" George then brought Wibury into his arms, gently hugging him and kissing him on his forehead.

Ringo came over, and hugged George and Wibury, "George, you woke up" Ringo spoke as he held George close, "Because of Wibury" George replied, they both gave Wibury a kiss. Flora then entered the room, "daddy, daddy... your awake" Flora rushed over and they shared an family hug.


	14. Goodbye Is Never Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George leaves his family.

George held onto Ringo's hand, "I saw him" George's eyes when misty with tears, "Who?" Ringo asked, gently caressing George's knuckles. "Carl, he was a baby... an actual baby" George gave Ringo a smile, "Are you sure, it wasn't Wibury?" Ringo, questioned him. "No it was our Carl... he had your eyes" George then removed Ringo's glasses, "I think I'm meant to be with him, soon..." George spoke. "George... I..." Flora then came into the room, interrupting their conversation. 

"Daddy, can I have a photo with the hero"Flora held a camera in her hands, "Whose the hero?" Ringo, asked, getting down on one knee to be at Flora's height, "Wibury... he woke daddy up" Flora looked at her little brother in the crib and gave him a smile. "Your right, darling, he is our hero" Ringo replied, as he took the camera of Flora.

Ringo took a photo of Flora sitting down with Wibury in her arms, and another one of her kissing Wibury on his forehead, Ringo then then took some photos of George, Flora and Wibury. Ringo then asked one of the doctors to come in and take a family photo, Flora and Ringo when out to get some ice cream, when they came back, George had suggested that they watch a movie.

"Shrek" George spoke, noticing the keen look in Flora's eyes, George handed the movie to Ringo to play, Flora had gone to get some popcorn. As they waited for Flora to come back, Ringo walked over to Wibury's crib, "He really is beautiful" Ringo picked the newborn up, noticing that Wibury was awake, "He never sleeps, does?" George laughs, "He gets it from me" Ringo winked, though Ringo believes that Wibury knows George is dying and wants to spend as much time as he can with George.

George held his hands out and gently took Wibury from Ringo, "Hello, daddy's hero" George gave a smile to Wibury that was radiant and full of love. "Dad and your sister were worried that I was never going to wake up, but you made sure I did" George then kissed Wibury on the forehead, "Yes, you did" George caress Wibury's cheek.

"Georgie... can I confess something?" Ringo, asked, sounding a little nervous, "Well of cause, Richard" George looked up at him, "Your very brave, like going though these pregnancies with how... I can't think of anyone who would done, what you have done" Ringo stops to collect his thoughts, "Oh and the Aspel interview, you know if you told me then, I would off said, George I think your the most beautiful pregnant elder man ever and I can't wait to start a family with you" Ringo, blushed.

"Oh Ringo... really?" George asked, tears coming out of his eyes, "Really" Ringo replied, who was also crying. "You know I would off said something to you, the circumstances weren't good but we would off worked around all of that, for a moment I was happy... then the next it was all taken away... and I blamed myself for ten years after that. Then one day, I had Flora, I had a second chance at having a family with you, then that day in the garden, I finally found my peace. I realized that Carl never left us, he was always an angel, looking over us" George, wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"Just as, you were always my angel" Ringo spoke, starring softly into George's eyes. "I love you, more then anything else in this world, even though there were times, where we weren't always together, I loved you, never stopped, you must know that" Ringo spoke, sounding urgent.

"I know you and I have always felt the same, I love you, your my soulmate, we will never be apart" George, held Ringo's hands in his own, bringing them to his lips and kissing them. Flora entered the room, with the popcorn sitting on Ringo's lap, Ringo's phone then when off, Ringo answered and he was told that his daughter was sick. Ringo knew he needed to be with her, but that also meant leaving George and he knew in his heart, that this would be the last time he ever sees George.

Ringo got out of his seat, holding Flora's hand, "Ringo, what's wrong?" George asked, noticing the look of concern on Ringo's face, "My daughter is sick... I need to be with her" Ringo then signs, "I have to go now, you see" Ringo looked down at the floor, "Do you want me to come with you?" George asked, Ringo looked up to see George getting out of his bed, "George, George, please... get back into bed" Ringo rushed over and helped George get back into bed, "Georgie... why are you doing this to me?" Ringo asked, trying to fight the tears, "Because, I love you" George replied, "I love you too, but you just can't be jumping out of bed like that" Ringo spoke and they both laughed.

"I'm sorry George, but I need to go" Ringo sat next to George, "It's alright Richard" George then caress Ringo's cheek. "Can daddy come with us?" Flora asked, Ringo looked over at her, "No, your daddy is too sick and Wibury also needs to stay with here" Flora had a sad look in her eyes, "Ringo, take Wibury, I have something I need to give Flora before you go" George then handed Wibury over to Ringo.

"Flora, I have something very special to give you" George reached into a nearby bag, pulling out a gift he had for Flora, "I won't be here for Christmas, this year" George spoke, as he placed the gift in Flora's hands, "Why?" Flora asked, George caress Flora's cheek, "open the present" George spoke, Flora then unwrapped the gift, revealing a teddy bear, "Flora, I'm going away" George held Flora's hand, "For how long?" Flora asked, "For a long time" George replied. "No daddy, no..." Flora spoke, with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Don't cry, my princess, if you ever want to be close to me, just hug this bear and I'll hug you back" George wiped the tears of her eyes, and brought her into a hug, "I love you daddy" Flora wrapped her arms around George, "I love you, Flora... I always will" George whispered.

When they broke the embrace, George looked up at Ringo, "Kiss me, one last time" George spoke, Ringo then handed Wibury to Flora, leaning in closer to George, their noses touched, and George couldn't resist rubbing his nose against Ringo's nose, their lips touched, it was a kiss that reminded George of their first kiss, it was sweet and innocent. 

"I love you George"

"I love you Ringo"

Ringo brought George into a hug, his strong hands rubbing George's back, Ringo placed his hands on George's head, running his fingers though George's hair, though George didn't have much hair left, he was balding. Ringo then picked Flora up and walking to the door, when Ringo opened the door, he looked over at George, one last time, before finally leaving the room and closing the door behind them. Ringo took a deep breath, realizing that he won't see the love of his life ever again.

As George laid in bed, with Wibury in his arms, he thought about all that has happened, "Wibury, when I go, promise me, you will look after your dad, his going to need all the love from you" George leaned down and kissed Wibury on the forehead. "Now why don't we watch Shrek" George winked at Wibury.

Getting up to put the movie on, he got back into bed, holding Wibury in his arms, they spent the rest of the afternoon, watching Shrek and George did bad impressions of the characters, Donkey especially, because he was George's favorite character. Wibury couldn't help but laugh at his daddy.

Over the next week, George had the strength to go outside, dressing Wibury up in a cute outfit and walking around the garden, some nights George would let Wibury sleep with him, gently rubbing Wibury's back and singing to him, when he was crying. George laid in bed, he was very quiet, Wibury wasn't in the same bed as him, he was sleeping in his crib, George got out of bed, "Sweet Wibury, I love you" George leaned down and gave Wibury a kiss.

George climbed into his bed, his last thoughts were that of meeting Ringo for the first time, George smiled as he closed his eyes for the last time, George was gone. When George woke up he was in a room, surrounded by things that he loved, guitars, sitars, ukuleles, cars and flowers, he heard the laughter of a baby echoed though the room, he followed the sound of laughter and stopped when he saw a crib. 

"Carl" George whispered.

George looked down and saw a baby with bright blue eyes and thick eyebrows, it was Carl, the little baby held his hands out wanting George to hold him. "Carl, it's really you" George picked Carl up, bringing the baby close to him. George was crying tears of joy, "Look at you, so beautiful" Carl was laughing and cooing, Carl fingertips gently moving around George's face.

"You never left me"


	15. Never Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo is suffering but he has the comfort of family to get him though.

Wibury woke up, it was early morning and he wanted George to cuddle and feed him, he cooed for George who was laying in bed, but George didn't move. When the baby started to cry, the doctors came rushing into the room, they noticed that George was gone, a few hours later and they had called Ringo to come back. 

Ringo and Flora came back, later that day, Wibury had been unsettled for the whole day and showed no signs of stopping, even when they had arrived home. Ringo realized that not only will George miss out on all of Wibury's firsts, he has missed out on this, bringing Wibury home for the first time. So this is, Ringo had lost the love of his life and now has to live without him, to raise their children without him.

Getting out of the car, Ringo opened the door for Flora, who ran to the door, Ringo took Wibury who was still fussing and crying. "I know Wibury... I know" Ringo brought Wibury closed and started to gently rub his back, when they entered their home, it didn't feel the same to Ringo anymore, home was where George was, and they couldn't be any further apart then they are now. 

It was quiet between the family, Flora just sat on the couch all night, hugging the bear that George gave her. Soon she felt asleep and Ringo picked her up, carrying her and walking up the stairs, taking her to her bedroom. When he placed Flora down, in the bed, she woke up and Ringo gently kissed her forehead and brought the blankets over her.

"Dad" Flora lifted up from her pillow, "yes, sweetheart?" "Can you hug me like daddy" Ringo nodded, bringing Flora in for a cuddle, remembering that George would never send Flora to bed without a cuddle. That's the one thing that Ringo remembered the most, that regardless if there was any fights, he would never let you go without a cuddle. "How's that sweetheart?" Ringo broke the embrace, "Nice, but daddy liked to kiss my cheeks and forehead" Flora spoke, Ringo placed a kiss on either side of Flora's face and then her forehead. 

"Goodnight, Flora" Ringo then made his way out of the room, "Goodnight dad" Ringo gave her a smile, "Goodnight daddy" Ringo turned over to look at Flora, "You think daddy heard me?" Flora asked, with a raised eyebrow, "Well he gave you the teddy bear, his never far away" Ringo watched as Flora hugged the bear, before slowly closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Ringo closed the door, taking a deep breath, this was harder then he thought, how much longer can he remain strong? and that is nothing is hurting him when the truth is, everything is hurting him. When Ringo came downstairs, he noticed that Wibury had awoken from his nap. "Hello son, your awake..." Ringo picked Wibury up, looking into the baby's eyes, the eyes that only reminded him of George. 

When Wibury started to cry again, Ringo tried to give some milk but that didn't work, he walked around the rooms trying to get Wibury to fall asleep, it took some time but Wibury fell asleep and Ringo placed in his crib. Ringo had decided to keep Wibury in his room, they both needed each other.

But Wibury woke up again, he was cooing for daddy again, he needed and wanted George's touch, but it wasn't there for him. For the past week, George had held Wibury, told him stories and told him that he loves him, now it was all gone and Wibury just wanted George to cuddle him to sleep.

"It's okay to cry, dad" Flora, sat at the table eating her breakfast, "What?" Ringo put his spoon down. "I hear you cry at night... crying for daddy" Ringo looks down at the bowl of food in front of him, "Last night, I heard you calling his name" Ringo looked up at his daughter again. "Do you dream about him?" Flora asked, "All the time" Ringo replied. "I dream about daddy too, I see him and he tells me that he loves us" Flora spoke, "That's beautiful" Ringo picked up his bowl and put it away, "And I have seen daddy with Carl" Ringo stopped what he was doing and looked at her, "Carl..." "Yes daddy with Carl, they are so happy" Flora got up and gave Ringo her bowl.

Ringo had various visits that day, from family and friends, offering their help and telling him that their going to be there for him. It was late evening and Ringo felt relieved that all the visits had stopped, not that he wasn't thankful for their support, but he felt overwhelmed and he was still shocked that George was gone. It didn't feel right to Ringo his soulmate wasn't gone, Ringo never thought of the day where he and George would ever be apart. How he missed George, his presence, his smile, his voice, that shy little giggle and the way George called him husband. 

George had always called Ringo, his husband, for as long as Ringo can remember, it seem like a joke at the start but over time, it became more serious. Ringo sat down on the couch, gently rubbing Wibury's back, George's music was playing, Ringo played George's music a lot, in a way, it just felt like George was there during those moments.

Flora came downstairs, "dad, can I sit with you?" Flora stood there, with the teddy bear that George gave her, "Of cause, sweetheart" Ringo looked at her and reached her arm out to his daughter. "Dad, I love you" Flora sat down next to Ringo, "I love you too" Ringo removed his glasses, "Dad, have you been crying?" Flora asked. "What no, I haven't" Ringo looked away from her, "You don't have to pretend, I know you only put those glasses on to hide tears" Flora caress her dad's cheek, "Who told you that?" Ringo asked, "Daddy" Flora replied. "Of cause, he did" Ringo laughed, "Yes Flora, I have been crying" Flora kissed Ringo on the cheek, "You know if you hug this bear, daddy will hug you back" Flora held the bear up to Ringo, "Hug him" Flora then handed the bear to her dad. Ringo didn't say anything as he just looked at the bear, lifting it up and giving it a hug, he then gave the bear to Flora, "He hasn't forgotten you" Flora spoke, "Daddy hasn't forgotten you either" Ringo then gave Flora a hug, "And Wibury, he hasn't forgotten his hero" Flora spoke. That night, Flora had decided to cheer her dad up by doing a tea party.

Years later, Flora and Wibury were grown up, Flora was twenty one and Wibury was eighteen. Both were very successful, out there and doing what makes them happy, Ringo knows that George is proud of them. Flora had become an gardener and Wibury became a swimmer, but music was still part of their lives, how could it not be, they grew up with it. Flora remembers that she was more a drummer, while Wibury loved the guitar, they both remember the many stories, Ringo would tell them about George, the dad that Flora used to cuddle with, before bed and Wibury who never knew his dad but always felt his presence.

It's still heartbreaking to Wibury, knowing that his dad had him, while he was dying and that the time they spent together was very short. If only Wibury could see him, he has so much to tell him, but more then anything he would tell his dad that he loves him. Flora still had dreams of her dad and Carl, it made her realize that her dad was always near, even if she couldn't see or touch him, anymore.

Flora and Wibury had came over for lunch with Ringo, they weren't always home as they were busy with their careers, so seeing their dad was very important. When they had finished lunch, Ringo offered to take all the plates, "I have something to show you" Ringo over to the stairs, "stay there" Ringo rushed up to his bedroom, when he came down, Flora and Wibury noticed that their dad was holding a box.

"I have been going though, some things and found a box filled with your dad's things" Ringo opened the box, "What's this?" Flora held up what appeared to be a diary, "Pregnancy journey" Flora opened it to the first page and it had a photo of her, "Hey Flora, I have one too" Wibury picked up, the other diary. They both started to flick though the pages, there were a few photos, of Flora and Wibury as babies, the gross cravings that George used to eat, while he was pregnant with them, and George's bump. It was all very cute and funny but as Flora and Wibury continued to read the diaries, both had a look on their faces that Ringo couldn't quite can't make out.

"Is everything okay?" Ringo asked, "A bathtub" Wibury replied, "let me see that" Ringo took the diary of Wibury, his eyes when wide, "Georgie, how could you" George had written where Flora and Wibury were conceived, even photos to show the actual spot and describing in detail both times.

"Okay look kids, George was a little humorous at times" Ringo, was embarrassed but not as much as Flora and Wibury were, and they ended up having the most awkward conversation for the rest of the day. Later that evening, Ringo lay awake in bed, talking to George about his day and that uncomfortable moment with Flora and Wibury, as Ringo got ready to go to sleep, he felt George's presence, he couldn't explain it, he just knew that George was there.

"I love you George"


End file.
